You Found Me
by khfan12
Summary: Nina has been friends with Aqua, Ventus and Terra since their training began. When she gets involved with a raven-haired boy, will everything change for them? Slight Ven/OC; Vanitas/OC.
1. 01: Familiar Stranger

**Asdfghjkl YES, I have started a new KH fanfic! :] I ended up playing through Birth By Sleep and got inspired. Then I looked up certain characters on the kh wikia, and decided to create this fanfic! :]**

**Beware of the possibilities of people being slightly OOC during this. But don't worry; I did do my research before starting this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. However, I do own Nina.**

* * *

01: Familiar Stranger

"Whoa! Give me a break Aqua…"

"Ven, you hopeless sleepyhead! You know you should've at least brought a blanket."

"But…did I dream that place up? I really felt like I'd been there before, looking up at the stars…"

As Nina quietly approached her friends, she smiled when Aqua ruffled his hair. "'Cept you've always lived here with us." She said with a smile.

"Yeah…I know." Ven said as he and Aqua walked to the edge and sat, with their legs hanging off.

Nina watched her friends from a distance, deciding to wait before attacking.

"Hey Aqua?" Ven asked. "Hm?" She asked. "You ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?" Ven asked, as he gazed off at the sky. Aqua looked forward as well. "Hmm…Well, they say-"

"That every star up there is another world."

"Terra!" Aqua said. "Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own." Terra said with a smile.

Nina saw her moment and jumped. "Aaahhhhh!" She yelled, landing on top of Terra, knocking him onto the ground. "Ow! Hey Nina, that's not fair!" He said from underneath his friend.

Nina smiled and moved some of her dirty blonde hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. "I got you this time Terra~!" She said happily, not moving from on top of Terra's back.

Terra stuck his tongue out and Ven, Aqua and Nina laughed. "Okay, I give. You win this round." Terra said grumpily. Nina grinned and Ven helped her off of their friends' back. "Terra, you're such a baby!" Nina said with a snort as Terra stood and brushed himself off. "Hah! You're one to talk Nina. Just the other day, weren't you the one crying because Aqua had squished a spider?" Terra asked with a raised eyebrow and Nina's face reddened.

"H-Hey! You'd be crying too if another life was taken that fast!" Nina said defensively, placing her hands on her hips. Terra snorted, and then smirked. "Not if it was something as small as a spider." He said, leaning towards Nina.

Nina stuck her tongue out at Terra and Aqua and Ven started laughing. "What are you guys laughing at?!" Nina asked defensively, standing straight with her hands still on her hips. "It's like you guys are siblings." Ven said with a playful smirk on his face.

Nina blushed as Terra laughed and she threw her arms dramatically around Ven's neck.

"Ventus~ why are you so mean~?" She asked with a pout. Ven's face flashed red as Nina hung onto him, and Terra and Aqua burst out with more laughter.

* * *

Aqua, Terra, Ven and Nina were sitting on the edge of the big balcony, and Aqua suddenly stood. "Oh yeah! Terra, you and I have our mark of Mastery exams tomorrow." She said, searching through her pockets. She pulled out four star-shaped objects and smiled. "I made us good luck charms; here." She said.

They stood and Aqua tossed the brown one at Terra, the green one at Ven, and the reddish one at Nina. "I get one too?" Ven asked with excitement in his voice. "Of course! One for each of us." Aqua said, as the four of them held them out. "Yeah." Ven said happily. "Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit, and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other." Aqua turned to us.

"Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best with what I had." Aqua finished with a smile. Nina smiled and Terra sighed, shaking his head. "Oy, sometimes you are such a girl." He said. "Hey. What do you mean sometimes?" Aqua asked. Nina saw Ven looking down and he slowly looked up. "So this isn't a real good luck charm?" He asked sadly. "Ven…" Nina started, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Well, that's yet to be seen. But I did work a little magic on it." Aqua said. "Really? Like what?" Ven asked. Aqua smiled and raised her charm in the air. "An unbreakable connection."

* * *

After sitting outside for a while Terra and Aqua stood. "Hey, we're gonna head back." Terra said. "Okay, I'm going to stay here a little bit longer." Nina said with a wave. "I'll stay with Nina." Ven said, waving to Terra and Aqua as they nodded and started walking away.

Nina pulled her knees close and set her chin on them as a slight wind blew. "Are you okay Nina?" Ven asked. Nina stared straight ahead. "Ven, have you ever gotten the feeling that something's going to happen?" She asked, looking at Ven.

Ven thought for a second before shaking his head. "Why do you ask?" He asked. "Ven…I think something's going to happen tomorrow." Nina said; looking forward again, off at the stars. "Something…bad?" Ven asked.

Nina nodded slowly. She looked at her Wayfinder, which is sitting beside her in the grass and she placed her finger on the center of it.

"Ven, do you ever feel like…just running away from this world? Like if you were to leave, then you wouldn't have a worry or care at all?" Nina asked, looking at Ven as she rested her cheek on her knees, keeping her finger on her Wayfinder as well.

Ven was silent for a few moments, and then shook his head. "No, I haven't. Why, have you Nina?" Ven asked. Nina nodded, before picking her head up and looking out at the stars in front of them. She wrapped her fingers around her Wayfinder.

"Ven…" She started. "Yes?" Ven asked, looking at his friend. "Please, promise to always be there." Nina said, as a tear fell down her cheek. She felt her chest tighten as Ven pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry Nina, I will. So will Terra and Aqua. We're best friends, the four of us." Ven said with a smile in his voice. Nina sniffled as she clutched Ven's shirt. "Ven…you dummy."

* * *

_Nina…Nina…_

Nina stirred in her sleep. The voice sounded un-human. Nina responded to the voice. "_Yes?_" She asked. The voice called out to her again, but this time, it was clearer and sounded like a boys' voice.

_Nina._

It's definitely a male voice. "_Who are you? How do you know my name…?_" Nina asked it.

A figure appeared in front of her. It's wearing a black cloak, except the front of the sleeves are violet and purple, and it has bright, piercing red eyes which sent a shiver down Nina's spine.

_Nina._

The voice is definitely coming from this…thing.

Nina was afraid to speak to it, but she still did. She wanted to know what it was, and how it knew her name.

"_Who…what, are you?_" Nina asked. The person walked toward her and she backed away. "_Nina…don't be afraid…_" The person said.

Nina felt herself back into a wall and the person stopped, right in front of her, their bodies only a few inches apart. Nina felt no heat from this person in front of her, and she swallowed. It moved its arm and the sleeve fell back, to reveal a hand, wrist and elbow with pale skin. The person gently touched Nina's face, stroking her cheek.

Nina bit her lip. She wanted to scream. "_Nina…do not be afraid. Embrace the darkness and stay with me._" The person said. Nina froze.

The voice almost sounded…lonely.

Nina shook her head. "_I can't_." She said. The person stopped, and took his hand away from Nina's face. He stepped back, and watched as Nina peeled herself off of the wall behind her.

"_Of course. You, of all people, would choose to live in the light. You would choose to stay with Eraqus, blinded by his lies and to the truth, just like Ventus._" The boy said, his voice sounding angry. "_Who…are you? What are you talking about?_" Nina asked, reaching toward the boy.

He slapped her hand away and cursed. "_Damn it. Why can't you just stay naïve? Nina, if you pursue things the way that you do, you will eventually cause yourself to get killed._" The boy said. He turned and started to walk away. He stopped when he didn't hear Nina start after him and sighed.

"_Nina, you need to tell Ventus your feelings for him. Before it is too late, not only for you, but for him as well._ The boy said, before suddenly disappearing. Nina put her hand over her mouth and fell to her knees.

"_Why…why did his touch feel…warm…when his skin was so cold?_"

* * *

Nina watched as Terra and Aqua fought each other for their exam. She couldn't help thinking about her dream from the previous night.

The boy in the cloak appeared before her again, and immediately disappeared. She gasped and fell back onto her butt.

"Nina, are you alright?" Ven asked, showing concern on his face. "I…I'm fine Ven…" Nina said slowly. Ven held his hand towards Nina and she grabbed it, letting Ven pull her up.

Aqua and Terra joined the two at their place along the sidelines, and were obviously concerned for their friend. "Aqua and Terra are done fighting. Master Eraqus is debating with Master Xehanort the results." Ven said. "Oh…I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Nina said sheepishly.

"It's alright. Are you sure you're okay Nina?" Aqua asked. Nina nodded. "I'm fine, I promise." She said, as Master Eraqus stepped forward and called Terra and Aqua back to the main floor.

"We have deliberated, and reached a decision. Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery." Master Eraqus said. Terra's face fell, and Nina watched Ven's jaw drop.

"Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But, there is always next time. That is all. Aqua, as our newest keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction." Master Eraqus said as Master Xehanort walked away.

Nina and Ven took off running to Terra and Aqua. "Hey…" Aqua started. "Terra, I'm sorry." Ven said. "Terra…" Nina said, struggling to find words to comfort her friend. "The darkness…where did it come from?" Terra asked.

The four of us stood there in silence for a few minutes, until Terra broke the silence. "Sorry, but I need some time alone." Terra said.

Nina stood with her friends as Terra walked away, unsure of what to do next.

* * *

Nina found herself going to different worlds, arriving there just after Ven, Terra, or Aqua had left. She found another world, and stopped there.

A place called Radiant Garden.

She heard a loud noise. Nina turned, hoping to see one of her friends, but instead saw someone else.

A boy, around the same age as Nina and Ventus, and he's wearing a black and red bodysuit, with what almost looked like a skirt flowing out at the waist and a helmet with black glass on the front of it. Nina cautiously walked toward the boy. "Who…are you…?" She asked slowly.

The boy turned to face Nina and stumbled backwards in surprise. "You…" He stated. Nina bit her lip. "_I know that voice…_" She thought. "Are you…that boy…?" She asked slowly. "Nina?" The boy asked, his voice sounding uneasy.

He stood straight as Nina walked closer to him and he reached out to touch her. "You are…him, aren't you?" Nina asked as the boys' hand gently touched her cheek. "Nina…" The boy stated softly. Nina was about to reach back toward the boy, when she heard a yell.

"Nina! Get away from him!"

The boy yanked his hand away from Nina and jumped away from her.

Nina turned to see Aqua running toward her. "You stay away from her!" Aqua yelled, throwing her keyblade at the boy. He blocked it with his own, materializing it in seconds. "You're the boy that Ventus mentioned!" Aqua stated as her keyblade appeared back in her hand.

The boy turned to face Aqua. "Ah yes, Ventus. Tell me something, has he learned to put up a decent fight yet?" The boy asked. "What do you mean?" Aqua asked. "I'll be asking the questions. And why shouldn't I? After all, between the two of us…I'm the only one who will walk away from here alive." The boy said. "Guess again!" Aqua said. She and the boy jumped at each other and fought.

Nina tried to stop them, but Aqua yelled at her to stay back. Soon enough, the battle was over. The boy was lying on the ground, and Aqua was panting. She cautiously walked over to the boy and reached to remove his mask. "Who are you?"

The boy started laughing and Aqua jumped back in surprise as the boy stood. "Not bad at all. Congratulations. I'll keep you around. Never hurts to have a back up." The boy said, turning around to walk into a portal.

"I'll see you soon as well…Nina." He said, stepping into the portal and disappearing.

"Aqua, are you alright?" Nina asked. "I should be asking you that. Did he hurt you at all? Why did you let him get so close to you?" Aqua asked. "He…seemed familiar…" Nina said quietly. "Nina, you can't trust him. He is the one that is harassing Ven and Terra. He is dangerous." Aqua said, putting her hands on Nina's shoulders and looking at her.

"Aqua, how do you know he is so dangerous? Have you even had any contact with him, other than just now?" Nina asked, getting away from Aqua's hands.

Aqua stayed silent.

"I thought so. Aqua, why do you assume that others are evil if they act a certain way?" Nina asked. "Because the Master taught us that if they use the darkness, they are evil." Aqua said.

"Damn it Aqua! Can't you just think for yourself for once?! Why do you always have to think about what the Master says? We aren't mindless robots you know!" Nina shouted. Aqua was surprised at Nina's outburst, and bit her lip.

"Aqua! Nina!" Ven shouted. Nina turned to see her friend running toward them.

"Aqua, you need to think about what you've been doing. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't give others a chance." Nina said. She turned and summoned her armor, before opening a portal.

"Nina." Aqua called. "What?" Nina snapped.

"Be careful."

* * *

**Please Review :]**


	2. 02: A Boy With Cat Ears

**I should also include that this fanfic will have at least one other world that currently isn't canon in the Kingdom Hearts universe. There also may be a world or two that aren't Disney worlds, and may be things from TV Shows or anime. Keep your eyes peeled, just in case! ;) Sorry if it seems like things are moving ahead fast, but that's how this fanfic is planned.**

**It's planned to have between four and six chapters, so...yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. However, I do own Nina.**

* * *

02: A Boy With Cat Ears

Nina sighed as she launched herself towards the next available world she could go to. A place called 'The Badlands'. She landed and looked around, dispersing her armor. She saw that she is the only one there.

Nina dispersed her armor, and heard footsteps. She spun around and saw the same boy she had encountered at Radiant Garden. She looked at him. "What is your name?" Nina asked as she boy walked closer to her. He stopped in front of her. "Vanitas." He said simply. "Vanitas…?" Nina asked.

Vanitas stayed silent and Nina sighed. "Why did you call me here? That is the only reason I was able to find this place."

Vanitas reached toward Nina and she let him stroke her cheek. "Nina…you shouldn't have left." He said softly. "What the heck are you talking about?" Nina asked, pushing his hand away. Vanitas grabbed Nina's wrist, surprising her.

"Nina, why did you leave after Ventus?" Vanitas asked. "I…I left because I have to tell him something." Nina said, looking away from Vanitas. He released her wrist and Nina heard some shuffling. She looked at him and his helmet was off.

He has spiky, jet-black hair, golden-yellow eyes, and pale skin. "What was so important that you had to leave the safety of your homeworld?" Vanitas asked. Nina shook her head. "You wouldn't understand." She said, turning away from Vanitas. "Nina, tell me." He said. "I…can't. I can only tell Ven." Nina said as she started to walk away.

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" Vanitas growled, grabbing Nina's wrist. He pulled her closer to him and snarled. "Tell me, damn it." He said through his teeth. Nina looked down.

"I…I like him." she muttered. "Say it louder!" Vanitas said, grabbing Nina's face with his hand. "I like Ven, okay? I've liked him…ever since he joined us…" Nina said as she blushed and looked away. "It's too late…" Vanitas muttered. "Pardon?" Nina asked.

Vanitas smirked. "Are you sure that you like Ventus?" He asked. "Yes, I'm positive." Nina said, struggling to get out of his grasp. "I'll make you forget him." Vanitas said.

He moved his hand and his arm quickly snaked around Nina's waist and he tilted her face towards his with his other hand. "W-What…what are you saying…?"

Vanitas smirked and planted a kiss on Nina's lips.

Her eyes widened and she struggled to pull away. He tightened his hold around her waist and forced her lips to part. Nina pushed his face away from hers and quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

Vanitas smirked and released Nina, who fell to her knees. "It's better if you forget about Ventus. He is just a nuisance." Vanitas said. He opened a portal and turned to look at Nina, who was watching him, still holding her mouth.

Vanitas smirked before putting his helmet back on. "Goodbye Nina."

Vanitas stepped through the portal and it disappeared.

* * *

Nina landed on the next place available. Disney Town. She looked around to see that what she assumed to be the town square is decorated. Nina walked around and when she was in the gazebo, she spotted a group beside a machine.

"Yeah, all we were tryin' to do was make our own special recipe ice cream." One of the people said. "An' we had a little trouble." The second one said. "Come on, it's not really that big a deal." The third person said. "I'm 100% positive you're the victims of sabotage!" The big guy by them said.

"Not even close! Quit makin' stuff up!" The second person said. "It's just the ice cream machine." The third said. "Unca Scrooge left it for us…but we can't figure out how it works because it's so complicated." The first said. "Aw, we're sorry Queen Minnie. We wanted you to be the first to try out our special recipe ice cream." The second said.

The woman, who Nina assumed to be the queen, turned to the boys. "Oh boys, it was very sweet of you to think of me." She said with a smile on her face. "We tried." The third boy said sadly. "Say no more, leave it to me; one bowl of ice cream comin' right up!" The big guy said. "You're just gonna make a mess. Leave it alone Pete!" The second boy said angrily. "That's Captain Justice!" The big guy, Pete, roared.

Nina rested her arms on the gazebo fence and watched as Pete attempted, and failed, to help the situation. That was when Nina noticed Ven standing with the group. "Aw, this machine is busted! It just needs a good poundin'!" Pete growled, hitting the ice cream machine. "It does not!" Minnie said.

"Hey, do you think I could give it a shot?" Ven asked. "No, if Captain Justice can't fix it, there ain't nothin' you can do, kid." Pete said. "Maybe not, but there's no harm in trying." Ven said as he walked towards the machine.

Nina smiled and chuckled to herself. "_That's just like Ven…_" She thought as Ven sat in the chair and started the machine. Ven successfully got the machine to work and Nina's smile turned into a grin as she watched the three boys were happily chattering to themselves before Pete decided to try to destroy the machine.

Ven and the others chased him away and Nina turned. She walked out of the Gazebo and sighed.

"Nina?"

Nina turned and Ven was waving him arm madly, a cheesy grin on his face. Nina ran over to him.

"Hey Ven. How's…how's it going?" she asked. "It's been great!" Ven said happily. Nina smiled and sighed. "Hey Ven, could I talk to you alone?" she asked. "Um, sure!" Ven said.

The two friends walked over to a bench and sat together. Nina watched as the queen and the three boys started talking. "So, what's up Nina?" Ven asked. "Ven…I like you. I have liked you for a while now." Nina said. "Oh…" Ven said in slight surprise.

"It's just…I'm confused now." Nina said, looking at Ven. "What do you mean? How are you confused?" Ven asked. Nina leaned her head back and looked up at the sky.

"There's…another boy. I feel like I know him, and yet…we've only met twice. The second time we met, he kissed me." Nina said. "Do…I know him?" Ven asked, putting his hand on Nina's knee. She bit her lip and slowly nodded.

"I'm afraid that you do." she said. Ven hugged Nina and she hugged him back. "Nina…" Ven started. Nina pulled away from Ven and shook her head. "Don't tell me if you don't like me. I can take a hint. I've…just wanted to tell you that for a while, and it took a kick in the butt for me to tell you." Nina said with a faint smile on her lips.

"Nina, could you at least tell me the name of the boy who kissed you?" Ven asked. "No; I'm sorry Ven." Nina said. She stood up. "Think about it, okay? You can let me know what you think later." Nina said, smiling weakly at Ven. She turned to leave before

Ven stood and caught her wrist. "Nina, wait!" He said. "What is it?" Nina asked, not looking at Ven.

"Please…be careful. Don't let yourself get too close to the darkness."

* * *

Nina sat on the edge of a cliff in the world she had met Vanitas at before. Wind was blowing, and Nina had to put her hair behind her ears to get it to stay. She looked down, towards the bottom of the cliff and shook her head.

"It's such a sad thing…these feelings…" She muttered aloud as a few tears slid down her face. She heard a familiar noise and then footsteps.

Vanitas sat beside Nina, and she continued to stare straight ahead. "So you told him." He said. Nina stayed silent and Vanitas grabbed her hand. She wordlessly tangled her fingers into his.

"You were right. It is too late to tell him." Nina said quietly. The two sat there in silence, watching the dust in the distance fly around in the air. After a while, the silence was broken.

"How did you know it was me?" Vanitas asked. "What?" Nina asked, looking at Vanitas.

His hand tightened around Nina's. "Back in Radiant Garden. You knew I was the same person that you saw in your dream." Vanitas said softly. "Your voice. It was the exact same…and when Aqua showed, it was harsher, but still the same."

Vanitas chuckled and Nina looked at him to see the black glass on his helmet melt away. He looked back at her and leaned his forehead onto hers. "Of course; my voice of all things." he muttered. Nina smiled sadly.

"So how is it…that I feel like I know you so well?" she asked. Vanitas looked straight ahead. "I…I'm not really my own being." Vanitas said. "What? But you're…right here, holding my hand." Nina said. Vanitas looked back at Nina and placed his hand on her cheek. "Nina…you are so naïve. I don't think you'd be so enchanted with me if you knew the truth." He said with a sad smile. "Try me."

Vanitas explained it to Nina. How he came to be. How he is a part of Ventus, and used to be just like him, but due to the suffering he endured by the hands of Master Xehanort, and his desperate desire for salvation, he became proud and cruel in order to achieve enough strength to forge the χ-Blade with Ventus, believing that to be the salvation he desired. But then he felt Nina's light, and felt a pull towards her.

He had tried to warn her to stay in her homeworld, but she didn't, and now she's in danger.

"With you…I feel compassion. I feel like I don't have to do the things he makes me. When I'm not with you, I feel…I feel like I have to do the things he tells me." Vanitas said, finishing his little story.

"Vanitas…you don't have to do what he tells you." Nina said. "I don't have a choice Nina…he found out that I'm…infatuated with you. He holds your life as a ransom now." Vanitas said.

"He can't. There's no way he is able. I promise you that I will not left myself be killed by him." Nina said, gently squeezing Vanitas' hand. Vanitas chuckled. "Of course you'd say that." he said with a smile.

Nina smiled. "I don't care if the others don't approve. I'll stay by your side." She said.

Vanitas tapped his forehead onto hers again. "Alright. I'll hold you to that." He said with a slight smirk. "Okay." Nina said. Vanitas kissed her, but this time was different.

Nina felt like it was…right.

* * *

Nina stepped onto the ground as she dispersed her armor. The world she's in now seems different than the others. She looked around herself to see that she was in a forest. She sighed and started walking down the path that she was on.

"_Wherever I am…_" She thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by a twig snapping. Nina quickly spun around. "Who's there?!" She asked. She heard more footsteps to her side. "I asked who's there! Answer me!" Nina shouted.

She heard the footsteps get closer behind her and she summoned her keyblade before spinning around and holding it to the neck of the person behind her.

"W-Whoa! How did you do that?!"

Nina blinked. She looked at the teenager in front of her.

He has pinkish-purple hair, golden eyes, and cat ears. Cat ears… Nina stepped back and looked at the boy. He's wearing punkish clothing and…has a cat tail. A tail.

"_Just where the heck am I?!_"

The boy in front of her had a huge grin on his face.

"Where did you get that weapon?! I've never seen one like that!" He said, the excitement clear on his face. "Who…are you? Where am I?" Nina asked, still holding her keyblade out.

The boy leaned close to Nina and…smelled her? His lips curled in confusion.

"Huh, you smell…different." He said. "Smell?" Nina asked. "You don't smell like one of us, and you don't smell like an outsider." The boy said.

"Outsider?" Nina repeated in confusion. The boy smiled. "You do smell nice though. My name's Boris." The boy said happily. "Where am I?" Nina asked, lowering her keyblade. "You're in Wonderland!" Boris said with a smile.

"Wonderland?" Nina asked. "Or to be more specific, you're in the Country of Hearts. There's a slight difference between Wonderland and the Country of Hearts." Boris said. "What's that?" Nina asked.

Boris smiled. "There's a territorial war going on!"

"Um…alright…" Nina said slowly. "What's your name?" Boris asked.

"…Nina."

Boris grinned when Nina made her keyblade disappear. "That's cool!" He said happily. "Okay Boris, this is a…forest?" Nina asked.

"Yes! It's the forest that pretty much connects all of the territories. There are four altogether." Boris replied. He plopped down onto the ground and Nina looked at him questioningly.

"My legs are tired. You can sit down too." Boris said. Nina smiled and sat across from Boris. "So tell me about these territories, Boris." She said. "Well, there's-"

Boris was interrupted by a noise. Nina quickly looked to her side and saw an unversed and she jumped up. "Damn it!" She said. "What is that?" Boris asked.

The unversed started toward them and Nina was summoning her keyblade when she heard a gunshot and the unversed was gone. She looked and Boris was holding up a gun, smoke rising from the barrel, and a smile on his face.

"That was so cool!" He said. More unversed appeared, and Nina stood up straight, summoning her keyblade. "Well Boris, I hope you can fight then." she said. A smirk appeared on Boris' face. "Oh yeah."

* * *

**Please Review :]**

**Virtual cookies for those who can guess which Manga this world is based on!**


	3. 03: Listen To Your Heart

**Woo! Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter, it just worked out so well :] **

**For those of you unable to tell what the world Nina is in, it's from the Manga "Alice in the Country of Hearts" (Heart No Kuni No Alice, I think that's how it's said in Japanese .)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. However, I do own Nina.**

* * *

03: Listen To Your Heart

Nina let out a sigh of relief and steadied herself against a nearby tree. "You alright?" She asked Boris after all of the Unversed were gone. Boris grinned. "Yeah! That was fun!" He said happily. "Glad you had fun." Nina said with slight sarcasm in her voice. "Hey, are you alright?" Boris asked. "I'm…fine." Nina said. "Are you sure? You're bleeding."

Nina looked at her ankle and she cursed before kneeling down. She took out a potion and healed herself, much to Boris' amazement.

"Wow! That's so cool!" He said excitedly. Nina looked at him after standing back up. "Where's the nearest shop?" She asked. "It's about…a half hour walk. Do you want me to show you where it is?" Boris said. "Sure. Along the way you can tell me about this place."

"Like I said earlier, there are four territories. The Hatters' Mansion is led by Blood Dupre; he's a mob boss. Cool, huh? I like to go over there and goof off with the bloody twins." Boris said with a grin. "Heart Castle is ruled by the Queen of Hearts. I love to go there and mess around with the guards. We end up in shoot outs half of the time, but it's still fun!" Boris said happily.

"W-what?! Aren't you afraid that you'll die or something?" Nina asked in shock. "Oh no; if I die, I'll just get replaced. That's how things are here." Boris said.

Nina stopped walking and stared at the ground in front of her.

"Nina?" Boris asked. "Boris, you're not afraid of death?" Nina asked. "No. If I die, my clock will get repaired and I'll be replaced. Simple as that." Boris said. "Clock?" Nina asked, looking at him.

Boris smiled and pulled Nina close. "W-What are you doing?!" she asked, flustered. "Shhh; just listen to my chest." He said.

Nina did so, and she heard a faint _tick…tock…tick…tock…_

Nina looked at Boris. "You guys…don't have hearts?" She asked slowly. Boris smiled. "I guess not. Alice says that the clocks must be our hearts." He said. "Alice?" Nina asked. "She's the first outsider I've met. She decided to stay here in wonderland." Boris said. "Oh." Nina said. "Let's keep going!" Boris said happily. The two kept walking.

"The amusement park is managed by Gowland. I sleep there. Finally, there's the clock tower. It's the center of the territories, and the only neutral area. Julius is the one who watches that place over." Boris said. "Huh. That's…really interesting." Nina said.

Suddenly, it changed from daylight to nighttime, and Nina looked around. "W-What just happened?!"

"Ah! I'll explain. Time here is scattered; which means that it randomly changes from night to day. It could change at any time. 'The ones with duties' can change the time if they want, but they need a reason to change it." Boris said. "Oh…" Nina said quietly. "Quickly now; we're almost there!" Boris said happily.

When they got to the town, they went into a small shop and a girl with long blonde hair was at the counter. "Heeeeey Alice!" Boris said happily.

The girl, who Nina guessed was Alice, turned and Nina noticed her blue eyes. "Oh hi Boris. Who's your friend?" She asked. "I met her in the forest!" Boris said with a grin. "My name's Nina." Nina said. "Okay, well hello Nina. I'm Alice." The girl said with a smile. "She needed to find a shop so I brought her here!" Boris said brightly. "Okay, what do you need?"

After buying the supplies that she needed, Nina was going to leave. "Where are you going?" Alice asked. "I…need to leave this place. I have to go somewhere." Nina said. "Like a different territory?" Alice asked. Nina nodded slowly. "Sure."

Before Nina left, she turned towards Alice. "Hey Alice…can I ask for your advice on something?" She asked. "Yeah, what is it?" Alice asked. "What…what would you do, if you liked someone, and you knew that they…weren't good for you?" Nina asked slowly. "Not good as in what way?" Alice asked.

"Well, what if he did some things in the past that he wasn't proud of, and he's still being forced to do them." Nina said. "Well, what do you think about the situation?" Alice asked. "I'm…not sure. I mean, my friends are telling me to be careful and watch myself when I'm with him. I don't know what to think." Nina said.

Alice smiled and put a hand on Nina's shoulder. "Nina, you should listen to what your heart tells you." She said, smiling softly. Nina smiled back and nodded.

They heard screaming outside and Nina ran out the door, Boris and Alice behind her. They saw people running away from something and Nina summoned her keyblade.

"I'll go check it out." She said. "I'm going too!" Boris said with a huff. "Okay, but keep up Boris!" Nina said with a grin on her face as they ran in the direction that people were running away from.

When they got there, Nina saw a circle of Unversed. In the middle, sure enough, was Vanitas.

"Vanitas! What's going on?" Nina shouted. "Just testing your strength." Vanitas said as the unversed turned and jumped towards Nina. "N-Nina!" Boris shouted. He started shooting at the Unversed, and accidentally hit Nina's shoulder.

"Boris, stay out of this one, I've got it!" She shouted. "But Nina, there are too many!" Boris replied. "I can handle them!" Nina said, focusing her attention on the Unversed.

* * *

After the Unversed were gone, Vanitas was nowhere to be found. Nina cursed loudly and threw her keyblade on the ground before running her hands through her hair, tears of anger running down her face.

"Nina?" Alice called. Nina spun around. "What?" She snapped. Boris and Alice were surprised at the different emotion, and Nina wiped the tears away from her face.

"Who was that?" Boris asked. Nina closed her eyes and sighed. "My…I guess you can call him my boyfriend." She said. "That…doesn't seem like something a boyfriend would do." Alice said. "I need to go after him."

Nina turned and slammed her hand over the button on her shoulder to summon her armor. "Nina…?" Boris asked. "I'll see you guys later." Nina said, smiling even though they couldn't see her smile. She summoned her glider and left the world, leaving Boris and Alice confused.

* * *

"Okay Vanitas! Where are you?!" Nina shouted, stomping around the cliff that she had last seen him besides in The Badlands. "Show yourself, damn it!" Nina screamed, tears falling once again. She felt a presence and turned to see Vanitas, standing behind her with his helmet off. Nina gritted her teeth and punched his cheek.

"Ow!" he said. "You ass! Why did you try to kill me?!" she shouted. Vanitas was quiet. "Orders." He whispered. "It doesn't matter if it's orders, damn it! That's not an excuse that I'll accept!" Nina shouted, panting angrily.

Vanitas looked surprised and he looked away from Nina, who dropped to her knees. "Damn it Vanitas!" Nina screamed in frustration, slamming her fist onto the ground. Vanitas walked closer to her and kneeled in front of her, hugging her. Nina started to struggle against him and he held onto her tighter.

"Let…let me go…" She said, trying to pull away. "No, I won't. I'll never let go of you." Vanitas said into Nina's neck. Nina gave up and soon stopped crying. Vanitas looked at her. "Are you done?"

Nina slowly nodded.

"Nina, I'm sorry about what happened; I truly am, but you know that I can't disobey his orders. If I do, then he'll most likely kill you himself." Vanitas said, pulling away. "I told you, I don't care if he says that. He can try, but I won't go down that easily." Nina said with a small smile.

Vanitas sighed, a smile playing across his lips and he put his hand on Nina's head. "You're so stubborn." He said, before he stood up. Nina stood up as well, brushing herself off. "I want to show you something." Vanitas said. "Alright, what is it?" Nina asked. Vanitas held his hand out, summoning a big unversed.

"I need you to kill it." He said. "W-what?" Nina asked. "Just…please." Vanitas asked, looking down.

Nina nodded and summoned her keyblade. She fought the unversed, and when she defeated it, she heard Vanitas let out a sharp groan and quickly looked at him. He was on his knees, hugging his chest.

"Vanitas!" Nina shouted, rushing over to him. She kneeled in front of him and noticed that his entire body was shaking. "Vanitas, what's wrong?" She asked.

Vanitas suddenly stopped shaking, and he slowly looked at Nina. "Vanitas, what just happened?" Nina whispered. Vanitas let out a shaky breath.

"Every time I feel a negative feeling, an Unversed is created…When those Unversed are destroyed, those negative feelings and the pain that the Unversed felt, come back to me. What you saw in your dream, the hooded person? That…was what I looked like before Ventus' heart came into contact with some other heart. After that, I discovered my ability with the Unversed." Vanitas said, Nina looked at him and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry that you have to go through that Vanitas." She whispered. Vanitas hugged her back and when Nina pulled away, she kissed his cheek. "Please be careful." She said. Vanitas slowly nodded. "I'll try."

* * *

Nina stepped onto the ground in a new world. She looked to see a tree that was bent awkwardly. She put her hand on the base of it and sighed. "I don't even know what Aqua and the others would think about me and Vanitas…" She mumbled.

Nina looked at the leaves of the tree and saw some star-shaped fruit. "Hey…aren't those the fruit Aqua was talking about…?" she whispered.

Nina climbed onto the tree and toward the fruit. She reached forward and grabbed one while clinging to the tree. She crawled backwards, making sure that she didn't fall. She sighed in relief when her feet touched the ground and she stood, looking at the large piece of fruit. "Who are you?"

Nina looked to see two boys in front of her; one about 5, the other around 4. The taller boy has short silver colored hair and pale blue eyes, and the shorter boy has spiky, messy brown hair and blue eyes. Nina tilted her head. "Excuse me?"

The boy with the silver hair watched Nina carefully as she set the piece of fruit back on the base of the tree behind her. She smiled at the boys and kneeled in front of them. "My name's Nina. What are yours?"

The boy with brown hair grinned. "I'm Sora!" He chirped happily. The silver-haired boy beside him sighed. "Riku." He said simply. Sora looked at Nina curiously. "What are you doing here?" He asked. Nina sighed and leaned back against the tree.

"I'm…just thinking. I have…a problem right now." she said. "What's wrong?" Sora asked. "You see…I have these friends. We've been best friends for a while now, and recently, we've been split up. In the meantime, I met this other person. He…I guess he's not the nicest person around, but when he's with me…he's kind."

"What's the problem?" Riku asked, as he and Sora sitting in front of Nina. "Well…I just don't know what will happen when my best friends find out that I've been hanging out with this guy. He…wasn't really nice to them when he met them before." Nina said.

"Well…I think that the best thing you can do, is tell your friends the truth!" Sora said. Nina tilted her head. "Really?" She asked. "Yeah! What's the worst that can happen?" Sora asked. Nina nodded.

"Yeah…you're right. Thanks Sora." Nina said, the smile on her face turning into a grin. She stood and the boys did as well. "So are you going to talk to them now?" Riku asked. Nina shook her head.

"Not…just yet. I would like to look at the ocean for a little longer."

* * *

**Whew! So about two chapters left!**

**Thanks so much to guardianofartbravery and KingdomKeepersGirl for reviewing last chapter! ^^**

**KingdomKeepersGirl:** lol it wasn't Inuyasha, but you'll still get a virtual cookie for guessing!

**guardianofartbravery: **Here's an update!


	4. 04: Lost In Darkness

**First off, I'm apologizing because this will most likely be different than the scene in the game was so...yeah!**

**Second, thanks so much for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

04: Lost in Darkness

.

* * *

.

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me, you found me_

* * *

Nina took a deep breath as she hugged Vanitas. He looked at her. "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

Nina nodded. "I...I don't think I'm scared of them anymore. I don't want to be afraid of what might happen if they get angry at me because of this. I don't want to hide anymore." she said softly. Vanitas smiled softly at her and kissed her temple. "Alright. It's your choice."

Nina smiled and reached into her pocket. She pulled out the star-shaped fruit she had gotten from the island world she had visited. Nina gave it to Vanitas. "I...wanted to give this to you." she said quietly.

"To...share it with me?" Vanitas asked. Nina nodded and Vanitas took the fruit, a smile spreading on his face. "Thank you." he said, breaking the fruit in half. He gave Nina half. "From this moment on, we're bonded together. No matter what, there's no going back." Vanitas said. Nina nodded. "I...I understand." she said before eating the fruit.

After they both finished, Vanitas hugged Nina. "I'm...sorry for everything." he said as he brushed a gloved hand over her hair. Nina wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled softly at him. "It's alright. This was...inevitble."

Vanitas looked at her, confusion clear on his face. "How?"

"You've been speaking to me in my dreams for the past couple of years, Vanitas. It was inevitable that we would meet and..." Nina's voice traled off and Vanitas nodded. "I understand. I just wish that it was under different circumstances." he said. "Yeah...me too." Nina said, resting her forehead on Vanitas' shoulder.

After a few minutes, Nina pulled away from Vanitas. "I...I should go meet them." she said, smiling softly. "Wait." Vanitas said softly. Nina turned to face Vanitas and he kissed her, holding her close.

As Vanitas released Nina, she grabbed onto his hand. "Good luck talking to them." he said. Nina nodded. "Good luck with...your end."

As she let go of his hand, Vanitas felt a pang in his chest. He watched Nina walk away and before he knew it, she was gone. He felt something in his hand and looked down. He smiled to himself, holding the object close to his heart.

In his hand was a dark purple wayfinder that Nina had made.

* * *

_Lyin' on the floor_

_Surrounded, surrounded_

* * *

Nina gulped as she walked to her friends. Ven looked at her and smiled. "Nina! There you are!" Aqua said, looking at Nina. "We were wondering where you were." Terra said. Nina smiled faintly at them before nodding. "Right..." she said softly. "What's wrong Nina?" Ven asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Nina looked at her friends in front of her. "I...need to tell you guys something." she said, looking directly at Ven. "What's up?" Aqua asked, crossing her arms.

Nina bit her lip. "I...I've been seeing someone," her voice shook as she spoke. "and...I don't know if you guys would approve. I've learned though, that I need to...communicate with you guys."

"...who are you seeing Nina?" Ven asked, slightly gripping her shoulder. Nina took a deep breath. "V-Vanitas."

Silence.

Dead silence.

* * *

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

* * *

Ven's hand left Nina's shoulder and she looked away from his shocked face. She looked at Terra and Aqua. Terra's face was one of anger, and Aqua's was...dissapointed.

Nina turned away. "I'm sorry, but I need to do what my heart tells me." she said quietly. "Nina...?"

Nina looked up to see Vanitas standing in front of her and the others. "Why are you here?" Terra asked coldly. Nina flinched at his voice and started toward Vanitas. "Nina, wait!" Ven called. Nina turned toward him, a smile on her face. "What is it?"

Ven bit his lip and walked forward. He quickly gave Nina a tight hug. "Sorry." he mumbled into her shoulder. When he pulled away, he smiled softly. "What are you sorry about?" Nina asked. Ven chuckled. "You know what."

Nina's eyes widened and she shook her head, looking down. "...right." she whispered. She turned around and waved to him and her friends as she walked towards Vanitas. "I guess this is goodbye."

Nina heard running footsteps and she felt someone stop her by grabbing her wrist. She slowly turned to see Terra. His eyes were sad and Nina sighed, closing her eyes. "Let go of me Terra."

"No. I can't let you leave with him Nina. I have a bad feeling about this." Terra said softly. Nina yanked her wrist out of his hold and took a step away from Terra. She opened her eyes to reveal they had changed to a dark violet color, instead of their normal blue.

Terra stepped back in suprise and a smile grew on Nina's face as she lifted her arm up, summoning her keyblade. "Nina, stop!" Vanitas called, rushing over to her.

When he reached out to touch her shoulder, he was thrown back by an unseen force, knocking him into a nearby rock. He pushed himself off of the ground and coughed. "W-What?" Aqua asked in shock.

A dark aura surrounded Nina as her eyes started to glow violet. "N-No! You said...you said you wouldn't touch her!" Vanitas shouted, standing up. Nina turned to Vanitas, a smirk crossing her face. "Vanitas my dear boy...I say a lot of things."

* * *

_Just a little late_

_You found me, you found me_

* * *

Terra froze. "That voice..." Aqua mumbled. Ven tightened his fists. "No! Xehanort, you...you...!" he started. "Spit it out boy!" Nina shouted. "Leave her alone!" Ven yelled, his keyblade appearing in his hand. Nina laughed, a laugh that shouldn't have come from her.

"What are you going to do? Fight her? Don't you realize what will happen?" Vanitas shouted. Ven looked towards him. "What do you mean?" he asked. "If you fight her and win, Xehanort will kill her!"

Nina ran forward and swung her keyblade at Terra, who quickly blocked it. "What do we do then?!" he shouted desperately. "We need to pull her heart away from the darkness!" Vanitas shouted. "What?! When did it even fall into darkness?" Aqua shouted.

"When she told you guys about us and you;" Vanitas pointed to Terra; "were angry, while you;" He pointed to Aqua; "were dissapointed. She cared enough about you guys to risk her own self-being. She let her guard down, and that's when the darkness was able to invade her heart." Vanitas said, walking over to the group. "How...what about...me?" Ven asked quietly. Vanitas smiled a sad smile they couldn't see behind his mask. "She never lost hope. Even after what happened in Disney Town."

Ventus put a hand on his forehead. "So all this time, she was fighting the darkness in her own heart?" he asked. Vanitas nodded. Ven was about to reply when Vanitas was struck by Nina's keyblade, knocking him down.

She stood over him, holding her keyblade over his chest. "Insolent boy. I knew that I should have eliminated this girl before you got attached." she said, Xehanort's voice still speaking. "Leave her alone!" Ven shouted, swinging his keyblde toward Nina, who deflected the shot. She flicked her wrist and sent Ven flying backwards.

"Boring. You're all so boring. Don't you even want your friend back?" she taunted. Vanitas was about to sit up, but Nina pushed her keyblade against his chest, pushing Vanitas back to the ground. Her lips pressed into a firm line. "You are a mistake Vanitas. I should have just eliminated you and Ventus instead of letting this situation get out of hand."

Her arm suddenly jerked backwards and she let out a groan of protest. "N...No!" Nina shouted, struggling to talk. When she did so, her eyes flashed blue. "Nina!" Terra shouted, running toward her. "S-Stop this Xehanort!" Nina yelled, pulling her arm back. Her eyes flashed violet again. "Stupid girl."

Nina's arms streched out in front of her, holding her keyblade straight ahead of her. Nina growled as her eyes turned blue again. She turned her keyblade around so that the tip of it was aiming at her heart.

"Nina, don't!" Vanitas shouted, reaching an arm toward her. Ven scrambled to stand up and started running toward her as Terra and Aqua did the same. "No!"

"Stay away from my friends!" Nina screamed, plunging the keyblade into her chest.

* * *

_Why'd you have to wait?_

* * *

As Nina fell to the ground, Vanitas scrambled to catch her. She fell into his arms and he tore the helmet off of his head. Nina smiled weakly at him. "Sorry...looks like I couldn't win after all." she whispered. "You idiot!" Vanitas said, his voice cracking. "Why, Nina?"

Nina turned to look at Ven, who was looking at her sadly. "I...couldn't let him win. He...would have killed all of you." she whispered, her voice now hoarse. "We could have beat him without you having to do this!" Terra shouted, hurt in his voice. "Someone would have had to give themselves up Terra. At least this way...you'll all forget about this." Nina said.

"Wait, you're not going to...?" Aqua asked, putting her hands over her mouth. Nina smiled softly. "I am." she said. She looked at Vanitas, who was holding back tears. She placed her hand over the hand he had on her shoulder. "Sorry. I guess...our plans did change...after all..." she said softly. "Don't talk like that. You'll live through this. You have to Nina!" Aqua said, her eyes filled with tears.

Vanitas held Nina close to him. "You idiot..." he whispered. Nina chuckled weakly, the smile still on her face. She put her hand on his cheek and turned his face to face her. "Come on Vani. Smile for me...please?" she asked. Vanitas smiled faintly and Nina moved her hand to behind his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

As Nina pulled away, she smiled at Vanitas. "Remember that...I...love you." she said in a hoarse whisper. Her eyes slowly closed and her body went limp in Vanitas' arms.

* * *

_To find me, to find me..._

* * *

**The next chapter is the last! ;]**

**Song used: You Found Me - The Fray**


	5. 05: Wrecking Ball

**The final chapter! :D**

**I didn't think that I'd actually finish this story TBH. I really need to thank you guys for supporting me c:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

05: Wrecking Ball

* * *

_We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain_

_We jumped, never asking why_

_We kissed, I fell under your spell_

_A love no one could deny_

* * *

Vanitas stared in shock at Nina's body in his arms. "Nina..." Ven mumbled, falling to his knees. Vanitas held Nina close to him, burying his face in her neck. He cried silent sobs as he held onto her body.

Terra stared in shock at Vanitas and Aqua turned away. Ven looked down and Vanitas let out a shout. "No! You can't do this to me! Damn it!"

Vanitas felt the tears running down his cheeks. He looked at Ven. "Vanitas..." Terra started. Vanitas gently placed Nina's body on the ground and stood. He picked up his helmet and was about to put it on when Ven stopped him. "Vanitas, what are you going to do now?" he asked softly.

Vanitas turned around and put his helmet on. "What else? I'm going to avenge her death."

"What you're going to go alone?!" Aqua asked. "Isn't that obvious?" Vanitas asked. "You're going to get yourself killed!" Aqua shouted. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that Xehanort pays for this." Vanitas said, his voice cold.

"Nina wouldn't want you to get yourself killed you idiot!" Terra shouted. Vanitas looked at Terra. "I know that you're hurting. We are too. Nina was our friend." Terra said. "So what are you trying to tell me?" Vanitas asked. "He's telling you that we're going with you." Ventus said, smiling.

Vanitas turned to Nina's body. "What are we going do do with her?" he asked. "I'll take her body to Yen Sid." Aqua said, stepping forward. "I'm going too." Ven said. "Okay. So we'll go confront Xehanort then." Terra said, looking at Vanitas. "Okay then. Let's do this."

* * *

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_

_I will always want you_

_I can't live a lie, running for my life_

_I will always want you_

* * *

Nina felt pain all over her body.

She felt like she had cuts and bruises all over her. She tried to look at her hand but felt herself unable to move.

That was when she heard a voice.

"Who are you?"

Nina spun around. A small girl, around the age of five, stood in front of Nina. The girl has short black hair in two tiny pigtails, and bright blue eyes. "Nina." Nina said simply. "Oh, I heard of you. Sora told me about you." The girl said, a small smile on her face. "You know Sora?" Nina asked.

The girl nodded, a smile on her face. "Yup! He's my cousin!" she said happily. Nina felt herself smile. "Good. What's your name?" she asked. "My name's Nicky.." The small girl said.

Nina walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. "Can I ask you for a favor, Nicky?" she asked. Nicky titled her head. "What is it?" she asked. " My body isn't in the best condition at the moment, and my heart needs to heal. I was hoping that you might be able to keep it safe." Nina said, smiling.

Nicky thought for a moment before nodding. "Okay! Just remember that you'll owe me big time, okay?" she asked. Nina chuckled. "Okay. It's a deal."

* * *

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_I never hit so hard in love_

* * *

Ventus carried Nina like he was giving her a piggyback ride as he followed Aqua to see Yen Sid. When they walked into the room, he greeted them with a nod. "Master Aqua. Ventus."

"Master...Nina, she..." Ventus said before he looked down. Yen Sid motioned for Ven to set Nina's body down and he did so, gently layng her on the floor. Yen Sid walked over to her and examined her, picking up her hand. "Ah." he said in slight surprise.

"What is it Master?" Aqua asked. Yen Sid turned to them and a pained smile appeared on his face. "Nina. She's not dead." he said. Ventus visibly relaxed, but Aqua didn't. "What else is there?" she asked. "Her heart is sleeping. It won't be awakened for a while."

* * *

_All I wanted was to break your walls_

_All you ever did was wreck me_

* * *

Vanitas jumped at Xehanort, but was sent flying backwards, crashing into Terra. "It is futile. You will never be able to defeat me with the strength I have absorbed from Nina." Xehanort said, a cocky smile on his face.

"Shut up! Shut your damn mouth you bastard!" Vanitas shouted. "Oh? It seems that I have struck a nerve." Xehanort said, a smirk on his face.

* * *

_Yeah, you, you wreck me_

* * *

_A couple of hours later..._

Aqua stood in Yen Sid's tower again. She stared at Nina and Ventus' motionless bodies and felt tears threatening to escape. Vanitas and Ventus are asleep inside of Ven's body, and Nina is asleep somewhere else.

Aqua's fists tightened as she walked out of the pure white room. She'd make it her goal to not loose Terra. She had to save him from Xehanort.

She just had too.

* * *

_Ten years later_

"Nicky! Get over here!" Sora called.

Nicky let out a long sigh before closing her book and putting it back in her simple dark brown book bag. "What is it Sora?" she asked. As she walked over to join Sora, she tied her now mid-back length black hair into a ponytail. She sat beside Kairi.

"We're building a raft!" Sora said happily. "A raft?" Nicky asked, an eyebrow raised. "To see other worlds!" Sora added. "You're telling me this because...?"

Riku sighed. "We want to know if you want to help us."

A grin placed itself on Nicky's face. "Well why didn't you just say so? Of course I'll help you. I'd love to see other worlds."

* * *

"_One day, we'll be together again, Vanitas. Just you wait, I'll prove it to you._"

* * *

**Ta-DAH! The final chapter! c:**

**There may or may NOT be a sequel. If I decide to make one, I'll update the story with an Author's note.**

**Also, I might make a fanfic involving Nicky that might have some hints at Nina and such. It just all depends what happens.**

**Anyway! Thanks again for following this story. c:**


End file.
